My sweet, cute and innocent lover
by strawhatgi
Summary: Someone sent !Fem Luffy a love letter.


**_Heey guys, I'm back!_**

 ** _I wrote this a few days ago just because... I didn't even thought about publishing it, but my beta forced me. So, if you think it is a good one, thank him, if you think it is bad, blame him._**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

 ** _And I don't own One Piece or any character._**

* * *

It was like any other day in Sunny. Brook was playing his violin on the deck when a pigeon arrived and dropped a letter. He took the letter and read for who it was. Zoro, who was watching the scene, got interested.

\- So, what is that? – He asked.

\- I think it's a letter – Brook said turning the envelope in many ways to be sure.

\- A letter? For whom?

\- A letter, you said? – Nami asked joining them – Are you sure it is not going to kill us?

\- I don't know. Anyway, the letter is for Luffy-chan, so we should just give it to her and… - Brook said but Nami took the letter off his hands.

\- A letter for Luffy? Luffy never receives letters! – she said, trying to read the letter without opening it.

\- What is that? – asked Zoro pointing something in the envelope – Is that a heart?

\- It's a LOVE LETTER?

\- OH MY GOD!

\- What is going on? – Sanji asked joining then, so he took a look at the letter and their faces – It can't be! – he smelled the letter – WHO WOULD DARE TO SEND A LOVE LETTER TO MY SWEET LUFFY-CHAAAN?!

\- Okay, we have to see the facts – Nami pointed – Luffy is cute. Luffy is so damn cute that we can't even say "no" to her, and that's why we joined her crew.

\- Luffy is so damn cute that we never tried to kill her even when she did the most stupid things.

\- Luffy-san is so damn cute that even I can see it, and I don't even have eyes! YOHOHOHO!

Usopp and Robin joined them.

\- So, what is going on?

\- Hey guys, guess what – said Nami– Luffy got a love letter!

\- OH DAMN!

\- Oh, so captain-san has a lover?

\- It can't be Robin! It's just some maniac who loves her! – said Nami.

\- But… what if captain-san loves the writer too?

\- Luffy doesn't even know what that is. – pointed Zoro.

\- We should ask her if she loves someone. She wouldn't lie. She can't lie to save her life. – Suggested Usopp and then the crew got back to their chores, except for Nami, who went to talk to the girl.

Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head watching the sea.

\- Hey, Luffy!

\- Yo, Nami! What's up?Is the food ready?

\- No, no… It's just that… I was thinking… do you love someone?

\- … What is love, Nami?

\- Nami was relieved with the answer.

\- Oh, it's nothing! Just forget it! – she turned to leave, but then Luffy talked again.

\- Someone said that loves me, but I don't get it.

\- Oooooh! – Nami turned back to the girl – Who said that, Luffy?

\- Ah, lots of people. Hancock…

\- I knew it!

\- Sanji…

\- Of course.

\- Coby…

\- I could guess.

\- Sabo…

\- Oh.

\- And Zoro!

\- WHAT? – she screamed – YOU ARE SAIYNG THAT ZORO LOVES YOU?!

Sanji got out of the kitchen. He was with a burning aura and with a knife.

\- I WILL KILL THAT MARIMO.

Zoro, Robin,Usopp and Brook arrived and joined the girls just in time to listen the last part. Everybody stared at Zoro.

\- Oh… Let me guess: she told you?

\- OF COURSE SHE DID, YOU'RECREPPY MONSTER! – said Sanji – HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU LOVE MY LITTLE LUFFY?

\- In my defense, I never did. – he said – But if I had, YOU'RE NOT BETTER THEN ME, SHITTY COOK! YOU SAY IT ALL THE TIME!

\- BECAUSE I AM HER PRINCE!

\- THE SHITTY PRINCE?

\- OH, SHUT UP YOU TWO! – Nami yelled - Luffy said you love her, Zoro. Give us the explanations.

\- I was half sleeping. She was talking with herself, something about someone who loved her. Then she asked me what love is. I tried to explain, but it didn't sound like I was planning to. So she asked me if I love her, and I tried again to explain her thedifferent kinds of love, but it sounded nothing like what I had in my head…

\- Oh, yeah, I saw it! – said Usopp – He said something like "ussssnbalrn… eeedhusa… _**yes**_ sosnfds".

\- In my head, It was an awesome speech. – said Zoro proudly.

\- Okay, so Zoro doesn't love Luffy. – Nami said and Sanji almost fainted out of relief.

\- But can you tell me what love is now? – Luffy asked again.

\- Love is when you care about someone, and you want that person to be around all the time. It is when you don't mind if the person is awkward or ugly, you just like everything about her, and accept her the way she is. – Robin said and everybody stared at her.

\- Oh, that was deep. – said Zoro.

\- That was beautiful! – said Nami.

\- So, it is true that Robin has some positive feelings… - pointed Usopp.

\- It was so beautiful that could warm my heart, if I had one! YOHOHOHOH. – said Brook.

\- They reflected about it for some time and then Nami opened the letter.

\- It is from Law!

\- Oh? So Torao loves me? He is cool!

\- Yeah… so you love him, Luffy? – asked Usopp.

\- I can't tell… - she said looking down, and everybody stared at her.

\- So, do you LOVE SOMEONE, Luffy? – asked Nami.

Luffy got all blushed up, looked up, her mouth made some strange forms and her voice got loud.

\- O-of course not! – she said. It was enough for Nami to understand what was going on.

\- Luffy! You can't lie!

\- O-of course I can! I learned with Usopp!

\- So, tell me, who is the one you love?

\- OH, LUFFY REALLY LOVES SOMEONE? – asked Usopp.

\- Why don't we all go to eat something? I'm starving! – Luffy tried to avoid.

\- Only after you tell us who you love! – said Nami with a dark smile.

Luffy stood in silence for some time thinking about what to say.

\- Who I love? I… probably love **that guy** … Yeah, I love **that guy**.

Some hours later the crew gave up on discovering who is "that guy", but they knew some day Luffy would tell them the truth.


End file.
